KH: The Forged Destiny
by ventzoffurdinand12
Summary: it has been 80 years since the forge of the keyblade was created and all the current keyblade wielders ( aqua, terra, ven, axel, roxas, Xion, kairi, riku, sora) reside in different worlds. but darkness now spreads. a girl-Rena finds her powers in hopes of restoring the worlds their light from the darkness that holds them captive. can she be able to save them all and the key forge?
1. A new awakening

A vast land grows in this once familiar void. The void that kingdom hearts had tried to elude once upon a time. But, is there such a way for

kingdom hearts to be reborn? After all the pain, the suffering, the heart-wrenching fear that bestowed into all their hearts? Aqua, Terra, Ven,

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Roxas, and Xion. They grow old in different worlds; some would say those of the key blade weilders have died off from

existence. Even the key blade graveyard has been lost to humanity forever. Forever underground from the earthquake that struck long ago.

There the spirits of the key blade warriors bounded forever to the key blade they wielded were all set free and had moved on. A new frontier

of key blade wielders would be coming soon. But as everything in the world there comes an even greater evil. It has now been 80 years since

the pact of the key forge was together. They had sealed up the worlds permanently so that none of the heartless could escape, along with

any other evil. Such things to the forge, however, are greatly forgotten these days. They have lived out their lives peacefully after the return of

their hearts and souls.

Her home was Earth. The only known world in the Milky Way galaxy with almost eight billion people on it. She lived in a country know as

America. Needless to say, her world was mysterious in her own way. But it was also boring. What was there to do besides live this life of

society? Was there something greater out there? That was the question she asked herself. There has to be something greater.

This blows, she thought to herself. She knew she was a different person from within, something unique and genuine.

"Do you remember those old days my friend?" an old one spoke to his other elderly friend.

" I do - I remember we wanted to leave our little world and travel the other worlds, the other lands. But I do not think the worlds are very far

apart". Wise was the elder. He spoke with great wisdom and sincerity to his friend, like that of a majestic wizard of some sorts. The old one

put a hand on his elderly friends shoulder.

"I do agree with that. There is one thing I fear that makes my heart both frightened and sad" - the old one spoke of concern in his voice - "I

sense a new evil coming to the worlds. Something far greater than xehanort and organization XIII". A look of shock came on the elders face.

"I can sense it" he replied. They both closed their eyes. The wind blew through their light grey hair as they collected their thoughts. They could

feel energy from all around them.

School had finally let out for her. 2 'O' clock the clock read. It felt nice every day out of school. At least that's what she thought anyway.

"Hey Rex, are you coming" yelled Rena from across the school yard. Rex gave her a thumb up. They were going to their secret hide out,

mysterious and unknown where no one knows where it is. They happened to discover it on their way through the woods one day. But today

a haunting wind descended over the land causing a bit of fear in their hearts. The scenery was changing_. _

_Something is about to happen isn't it? _Rena was sharp, knew that there was something fishy existing behind the gate way of the secret spot.

Clouds descended and before she knew it rain had start to pour.

"Rex Stay close to me" She saw behind one of the boxes that there indeed was a portal. She didn't question its existence or bother to even \

consider of the possibility how it got there.

"Let me check it out" said Rex.

"No, you and I both have to go" a look of focus crossed her face with his. They knew what to do.

It's beautiful they thought. Going through such a portal revealed all malevolent colors. Swirls of electric blue, purple, violet, orange, sapphire,

and many other colors. They reached the other side of the usual spot. If there is such an emotion for fear, it grabbed both of their attention. A

vast shadow crept over the sky. The sun is going down, and they needed to act fast. The sunset doesn't last very long here. At a closer glance

the usual spot has been wrecked. Curtains tore apart and even boxes mangled and destroyed. Some bearing deep claw markings. This world

they knew before was non-existing. They would find no life; buildings either crumbled or boarded up. No sounds of footsteps and even

the friends they once made here were now a memory. It was troublesome for the two to understand what exactly went wrong. After walking

the grounds of the remaining world they came to a fork in the road where the old tram bridge was, Rena only horrified to see the trolley on its

last wheel, literally. It was still fairly together; rust caused corrosion, the windows dented, parts laid scattered all over the ground surrounded

by tall grass. The two noticed something they have never seen before. Standing on the trams concrete stood a big sign that read "Crossing

hollow" it was easily understood just by looking at everything.

In a desperate attempt to find some type of life Rena searched and even scavenged the area a little more. She finally understood that her

efforts were futile, but it took just a glance, just one, and she found a beautiful flower around a pile of dead grass and dirt which, from the

looks of it, looked ingrown. With her delicate hands she scooped the flower up as if it is meant for her. She could hear a humming of some

sorts.

_It sounds like a lullaby. . . _

She now hummed the tune.

_Hmmm-hm-hmmm-hm-hmmm-hm-hmmm-hmm-._

Something from within her told her what she must do. But she was a little hesitant about this. She didn't know If it was a person or not. For all

she knew it was probably a hoax. Curiosity would not give her the benefit of the doubt. She had stared at the vase holding this flower for

what seemed forever. What could it be? Somehow the flower that hummed was showing her a cave where a door shaped out of stone lay.

Judging by its character Rena concluded that the cave's exterior is almost a century old. Admiring the spectacle she stared out to where she

saw another flower-pot just lying in the dirt. She gazed as it was truly beautiful, better than this vase that the flower is held in. She picked it

up, dust it off with her hand and put the flower in it. Before her eyes she saw a miracle of life. A white mist flowed through her body where she

heard the lullaby again, only it was much clearer. An old-looking beggar woman came into form from the white mist. The old beggar woman

started to talk mumbling under her breath which the only words Rena made out were "all these years". The beggar woman took notice to

Rena's presence. Looking her up and down the beggar woman burst out with a hug to Rena and had laughed. Rena made out the smile under

the wrinkles of the beggar woman's face. It warmed her sincerely for some reason. The feeling felt as if the beggar woman was Rena's relative, like a lost grandmother.

The old woman began to speak.

"I can't even begin to explain how cramped it was inside that other vase" the beggar woman said. Rena couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Hello there, what's your name" the beggar woman spoke with a rather enthusiasm. She never thought the day would come where a heart

like Rena's would release her of the state she was in.

"My name is Rena ma'am"

"Nice to meet you Rena".

A moment passed and both the old woman and Rena stared out to the world that was. The enthusiasm the old woman had, seemed to drain

away like water in a sink.

_Such a cruel way to end such a world_ she thought.

"This world was a happy place. The people of this world all lived together in harmony. No one ever fought, deceived or even lost their faith in

their hearts" The beggar woman spoke of old memories. Rena interested was now wanting to ask questions and receive some answers.

"The people of this world, how did they suffer?" the question came out in a sincere sadness. Rena had noticed now that expression the old

woman's face turned to better times.

"It was almost a hundred years ago, but I had decided in my early twenties to live in this beautiful town. You see, this world filled was with

light, warmth and happiness. Something that I cherish very much at my old age. I never lost sight of these feelings and I enjoyed my life

throughout the years. But one day there came a great evil that threatened these emotions, these feelings. These feelings are what represent

the light in the human heart, something that this darkness had destroyed – go on my dear, you may ask questions. I have much to tell you" it

was as if the old woman sensed Rena's ambitions.

"So the feelings I have felt, you say-"

"Yes these feelings are of the light".

"I see. Then why do I feel like you are a part of me?"

"Because my dear, you and I had destined to meet. For we are each other".

Rena's expression turned in disbelief.

_How is it possible that we are each other? Could it be through some sort of twisted fate that our lives are very similar? _

"How are we each other?"

"Because you are Namine"

. . . _what?! _

Rena definitely did not know how to take this. She isn't herself? a reincarnation? a girl who this old woman knows?

"Who is Namine?" it was a taunting question but Rena needed to know.

The beggar woman sighed.

"Namine is my other half. She is a part of me which is inside you. Before you were born she had died. But after she had died I found out from

sources from this town that speculate a newborn reincarnated was her".

"And how do you know that isn't a lie?" a questioned look came on Rena's face. She tried to disregard the thought that she might be a

reincarnation.

"because dear, even before you were ever born, Namine' knew that when she would pass on she would be reincarnated into a newborn to

protect the light that is now lost to us".

The beggar woman lost no words and bared her tongue well. Rena couldn't argue with that logic. She heard stories of a prophecy that a

girl would be the salvation of all worlds. That she would be their protector. No one knew of this girl, or her name, and strange enough

the story was never completely translated into English. The story has been passed down. Did this mean that everything about Rena was a lie?

Was her home, her family, even her existence is not really hers?

It was a lot of information to take in. She had never known, and she had always thought she was plain old Rena.

"Do not be afraid Rena. You are the only one who can save the worlds".

"But, how am I to do that? This is all so sudden. I never asked for this. I never thought that in my life that my fate would bring me to you, or to

this world. I thought that if I kept it a secret from what was my family, then, surely I could have just lived my life living it normally. But that is no

longer an option anymore, is it?" it was noticeable that the beggar woman sensed Rena's emotion. Rena's expression was blank, lost in a

daze. The old woman came closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

_I'm nothing special. Or…am I actually special?_

"Rena, look at me. You now have knowledge of this town and I; it is no longer existing. Now there is an even greater journey you must travel.

That is the new existence of your life, and what once was mine".

Rena had found new hope within herself. She looked past her thoughts of being a reincarnation. She looked to her future and now knew that

she needed to complete a task only she can do.

"Where must I go?" she replied.

"Go to the town with the name Abyss Falls. It once was called Radiant Garden, but alas the darkness takes control their now as all the worlds were

long ago".

"What is my task though?"

"You are to find a charm that represents the warmth you hold in your heart. But be warned creatures lark around there, and an old man walks

the park square."

With the knowledge fresh in her mind and the new-found hope in her heart Rena was off to start her journey.

"Rena, at some point, everyone, no matter who they are, realizes their true potential. Inside you there is something, I definitely can feel it" the

beggar woman spoke before Rena started to walk.

_oh, I almost forgot to ask you your name. _

"By the way what is your name?"

"Do forgive me I am so sorry. My name is Kairi".

_ I will see you again my dear sweet Rena. Destiny finds a way._


	2. what lies beneath a heart

_What, where am I? Why am I floating? _

Something felt as if it was reaching out to her. What was it? She saw a man, an older man with silver blonde hair and blue eyes. Eyes that had seen a lifetime.

_Become one with your destiny. Wield the key. _

"_Wield a key?"_

_Yes to preserve the light._

_What light? . . . _

Rex was frustrated. Trying to find Rena is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was no mystery to him. He knew Rena likes to wonder.

"Rex!" shouted a voice "Rex over here!"

Rena was calling from afar running towards him. There was still so much she needed to learn, so much to do. She definitely understood that Rex was who she needed on her journey, even with Kairi not telling her she needed him.

"Where did you run off to?" he questioned. She stopped to take a breath.

"Listen to me, you have to believe me with what I am about to tell you" she replied. It took mere minutes to explain the story to him. He didn't seem confused but more so of wanting the point. What exactly happened to this world?

"Did Kairi ever give you an explanation to how this world became this way?".

"She told me that the world was taken over by darkness. That's why all of the names are different and why there is no one around anymore".

They both took a glance at the city's remnants.

"Let's go Rex. I- we, have quite the journey to go on".

Luckily the duo was able to find a bit of food and supplies for their journey. Now where to go, was the question. Rena took out a map of the area that she found back in Crossing Hollow. Conveniently it was located in an old inn. The screws on one of the doors were loose and the place was made out of metal. They were very grateful.

There was no transportation anywhere within Crossing Hollow they could get their hands on. Rex and Rena went down the path set north, so it said on the map. The road was dirt for miles, until a forest had come into view. It was precarious and wild looking. The grass looked tall, a mild green, and the tree's looked pretty much dead. This place with its dead endeavors had a peculiar sound.

_This song, it sounds so familiar. . . if I could only place my finger on it. _

_She began to sing the tune again. _

"I hear something" spoke Rena.

"It's coming from over there!" she ran towards the sound, the familiar lullaby that she heard earlier when Kairi had appeared. The feeling she got from the song as well was something peculiar, something that reminded her of her. She was off to explore the wood to see where this song was coming from.

_Hmmm. Odd, there's a sign. _

"_Those who hear the tune are strong at heart. _

_Will you be able to walk this land,_

_And search what is special to you ahead?"_

This sign, these familiar feelings, Rena had thought. They were getting closer to her now, so close she could touch them. Rex bowed his head and was back-first to a tree with one of his legs touching the stump of a tree.

"That saying can't be too hard to figure out, right?" his eyes were closed as he spoke.

He even read the sign too, but what Rena spoke to him about Kairi; what she said to her about destiny doing what only she could do was crucial. He figured if she had a mission at hand, then surely he was with her for this very reason. To help her on her journey. It seemed to make more sense. As she looked around, Rena gave an ensured look to Rex that it was okay for him to explore as well to see what could be found.

After hours of searching for fruit and nature's supplements, the duo decided to take a break and sit down to engorge on their new findings. She closed her eyes and remembered everything her and Kairi had talked about, even remembered the embraced hug. She felt such warmth from her. Just like a grandmother as she had felt.

The reminiscing of thoughts was coming to an end however; In the midst of the forest stood a black creature with a weird physical embodiment to it. It happens to catch Rena's eye at the last second. It was hard for her to see, the being of black stood too far away. Like a lightning bolt it vanished into thin air. There wasn't enough time for Rena to figure out exactly what it was. She knew that if it wasn't human, or at least an animal, that it was bad news. This only intrigued her more and perked up her curiosity.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Rex looked at her as he spoke in a weird sort of curious manner. Rena was clearly dumbfounded.

"Oh it was nothing" she replied. She nudged her hat back and forth a little to break the awkwardness of her dumbfounding.

"Let's keep moving" she wore an embarrassed look on her face now.

She had her doubts about the black figure. She sensed awful feelings from it, as she processed that, she could almost figure out what it might have looked like. The outcomes were endless in her mind though. As the two started again they made it out of the forest; out of harm's way without seeing anything too creepy. The duo breathed easily now that the mysterious being of black was no longer larking the woods. Soon they entered Abyss Falls. This world was not as bad as Crossing Hollow. The monuments of the square were still intact. What looked like a market place still held its own grown, but all the Shoppe's were vacant and old.

"It looks deserted".

"Yeah".

A figure from above the castle was staring down at them. His back was turned and he held a golden ball in his hand. He tossed it up and down. And began smiling.

_They've arrived. ._

Rena began to wonder and started to yell aloud to see if there were any signs of life around.

"Hello? – is anyone there?"

There was more disappointment in the moment, no one was showing themselves to the duo. Perhaps everyone disappeared like in Crossing Hollow.

_No there has to be a sign of life here, it hurt me enough to see that there was no life in Twilight Town. To see this breaks my heart as well. But please, if you are really in me Namine. Show me… show me a sign of life. _

Traveling amongst the cliff tops where the castle corridor is Rena could sense a being's energy, even its emotions.

_This is weird, how am I able to do this?_

_Because I have the ability to feel those who are connected to him. . . _

_What do you mean? _

Namine's voice buzzed in my head. She then disappeared again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out from there" spoke a voice.

Rena's face showed a different emotion rather than what she was feeling in her heart at that moment. Her face looked bewildered while her heart had confusion written on it. Glimpses of her dream came to view, and she had put two and two together. This man was the man from her dream. In fact I don't think there was any one else better qualified or who'd be able to fit the description other than this man that she was staring at.

"The names Roxas" he half smiled.

"You're the man from my dream".

"I know. I have been looking forward to meeting you Rena. Did you know it was me who found you in a dream?" –there was a pause- "anyway how long did it take you to get here?".

"A week just about. We have been rationing our food and supplies but we're starting to get low"

Roxas could see that both of them were tired, and that sleeping outside in the worlds was dangerous. He couldn't ignore the imagery these two showed off of their faces.

"I see. . . It can be difficult to find the ruins of Radiant Garden, but that town is a mystery now. You're looking at Abyss Falls. Come with me".

_Remember, it is you who is the only one that can do this, believe in him, and trust in him. He is one of the wielders. He will help guide you, and so will more to come. _

Those were the last words Namine spoke to her that night. Rena figured such a fate would come, meeting the man from her dream. She was embracing her feelings more and the mission she is bestowed with. Maybe that's how Namine was able to connect with her. Or maybe, it was the fact that they share the same body, mind, and spirit?

Rena was actually glad to have someone be a part of her. She didn't feel lonely as much as before, excluding Rex.

"I need you to understand that this world is just as unsafe as Crossing Hollow. Please stay here for the time being so I can figure a way to get you to the next world." Roxas spoke diligently. Rena speculated him to be around his eighties like Kairi, but he did not look as old as she did. She also didn't understand at all when Namine mentioned _a weilder._

She looked at Roxas hesitantly before he left. As so she wanted to be noticed by him so that she would answer a question she had.

"what is it?"

"um, well, I don't know If you know Roxas, but, I met an old woman named Kairi. Do you know her?"

"Of course I know her. She is a dear friend of mine".

Rena's face lit up as if to start asking more questions.

"So, I'm guessing you guys have known each other for a long time?"

With that statement Roxas only stare at the amber headed girl.

"Rena, let me tell you a story. Maybe it will help clear up some of the confusion you have."

Rena nodded and listened to the silver blonde.

"long ago, when the lands were in peril the last of the key-blade wielders to ever exist created a pack to serve the light forever. This found organization is called The Key Forge. I myself am a member of this organization. Today, we all live in different worlds, never realizing that such a greater evil could exist. But we were foolish to think this couldn't happen. After all this time, it had seem supercilious to even try and remain together since there was no oppressing darkness. But this darkness if far greater than that of the nobody's and of the heartless".

_Heartless? Nobodies? This…this is so confusing to me. And to top it off, he is explaining a forge? Of some key? I thought keys were used for locked doors?! _

"Um, what exactly is this key you speak about?" a crossed look between anxiety, and curiosity came on her face.

Roxas was forming something around his hand. Rena didn't quite understand what he was doing. In a few seconds a light shined from right to left emitting an aura. As the light shined a new look crossed her face. Bewilderment.

"This weapon is served for the light. It was given to me at birth. It is called a key-blade. Now, although before I said it is served for the light there are others that wish to use its power for their darkest desires and deeds. A key-blade is no ordinary weapon though, Rena. The Key must choose a master; one that it feels can wield it. What Kairi didn't tell you is that she is one of the members of the forge. She wields a key-blade as do I and many more. And soon, you too will learn to wield a key-blade."

"What about me?" questioned Rex? He felt left out of this conversation. Roxas glanced over to him.

"You . . . well, I am unsure; the legend tells that a girl will save all worlds from the darkness. That girl Is Rena, and you play a vital role too but I am unsure. You must understand, it is because you are not one of the chosen masters." Roxas was sincere, but looked away.

_It's okay, I know I am meant for something on this journey. _Rex thought.

Rena looked at her friend. She grabbed both her hands into one of his.

"Rex, you are important to me, I won't let anything happen to you".

The boy smiled, having the comfort of his friend made him feel better.

"Rena, since you are the chosen one, you must stay with me. For I am the one to train you".

Rena nodded in reply to Roxas.

_This part of the mission is going to be a bit hard. _

The next morning the trio got up to work on their training skills. But seeing how Rex doesn't have a weapon Roxas was going to have to teach them different fighting techniques.

"Rena, in order to find a key-blade that best fits you, you must first understand how you feel, be sure to pick the right emotions, feelings, and understandings within you. This will help your key-blade choose you. Remember, key-blades have feelings of their own as I told you, and they have the strength to find a new wielder throughout the worlds. Concentrate very hard so that the key-blade meant for you can find you" Roxas was very diligent. He spoke with anticipation, giving Rena the instructions she needed.

_This process requires all of my energy. I have to focus! _

Rena shut her eyes. She let nature take her mind away. She was listening to the birds, and felt the wind blow through her hair. She smelled certain mixtures of cement and stone. She was ready to officially begin.

"I want you to dig deep inside yourself, relax, and find your center".

Rena sensed her Aura. She felt as if the world was her and she was the world.

"_Huh? Where am I?" _nothing seemed to be around Rena now. She vividly saw colors smashing at every corner she saw. Bright streaks filled her skies, and there was a reflection in every movement she mad. She floated, and walked on what appeared to be air. For every step she took, a ripple crossed the ground. Or did she happen to touch a ground at all?

_This is what's meant to happen. I can finally meet you now. _

"_Is that you Namine?". . . _

An echo of the lullaby again. Only this time, it was fainter now. Rena found a light that shown, dragging her out farther than where she was. It was then the light rose to the air, and a person took form.

_Yes Rena, it's me. _

Like a prayer that has been answered, she wanted nothing more than to be with Namine. It just felt so natural for Rena that she considered her like a sister.

"_You don't look old"_

_That's because I am a part of you Rena. _

"_Namine. What am I supposed to be searching for? _

_Search the light in your heart. Find it, and find who you are. _

The floor began to manifest itself. Stained glass showed forming a figure. No wait, two figures.

Rena was staring down at herself, and even Namine in the stained glass. Rena faced upside up as Namine was showing upside down. Both were holding a charm in the middle, but the stained glass looked black.

Rena's feet caught the floor. She saw that her sky had now looked like space. Brilliant colors surfaced and looked like multiple galaxy's. Namine was waiting for her. Her back turned for the time being.

"_This picture, it's of me and – you" _

_Yes, it is. _

"_Why?" _

_Because this is your – I mean – our heart. _

"_I can feel your kindness, your warmth – Namine". _

_It's been a long time since I was able to find such a pure spirit like yours, with all the evil, and darkness. I couldn't live on the material plain anymore. That's why you exist. That's why I needed to take form in the worlds again. This is why you are here talking to me right now. You are important Rena. You always were. Now you must find the piece of our heart. The piece that has been missing. The Key-blade. _

With her eyes close and trying to find the answers. She could actually visualize the key-blade that was destined for her. It was beautiful. The key had a crown as the handle, the top of the key bore half a heart going one way colored sapphire pink, and another half heart going the opposite direction in ivory white. The key's head was in the shape of diamonds and in the handle was a crescent moon colored sapphire pink as well. The feel of her key-blade felt so real. In fact. . .

_Rena, it's time to wake up. _

_Rena? _

_Hello? _

"Rena- Rena wake up!" Roxas shook her a little bit.

As she started to wake Rena's Key-blade appeared in her hands. A perfect grip.

"Whoa" Rex exasperated.

Roxas smiled and looked at her.

"You did it kiddo".

She was mesmerized with her key-blade still. But she found what she was looking for within herself. Courage.

"Now the rest of your training can begin".

The silver blonde laughed a little under his breath and looked at the duo.

"Your first task is to destroy something of the darkness. If you go to the terrace where the castle stands you will find the darkness there. And it is there that you will resonate as one with your Key-blade" spoke the silver blonde. Rena nodded in agreement. Seeing how she has to walk a little bit to get there. Rex insisted that he went with her, however, the silver blond explained that she is to go alone, and that he was to stay there and learn hand to hand combat.

_Be careful Rena. _

Rena had shut her eyes, and for the moment she could hear the wisp of the wind, feel it blowing through her hair. Looking in every direction, she saw that the corridor of the castle was of a black color. A door that once looked beautiful was now tarnished in rust and corrosion same as the window frames and the roof. Rena knows that looks are deceiving. When she entered it was not the same. There was crown molding everywhere she looked, and it was wooden interior. In fact it looked untouched for almost a hundred years. There was a layer of dust everywhere. It was a thin layer, as Rena speculated. Her movements were soft keeping herself intact and not breathing in heavy. She maneuvered her scarf to act as a mask. On the first floor she found nothing but empty shelves in the kitchen and old furniture in the living room. There was a fireplace too, and it was in stone. There was a marking in the stone though.

"R + H" was what read in the stone, and there was a heart underneath it.

_What were these letters? What did they symbolize? _Rena thought to herself.

Rena walked up stairs; she didn't take her eyes off of the fire place while doing so. The fireplace then vanished as she approached the second floor. A long corridor was what she found. The downstairs didn't look nearly as big as the second, but from speculation outside Rena remembered that it was oddly shaped. This castle was pretty old, so it looked on the outside.

_I remember now. . . _

_Namine? Is that you? _

Rena's expression turned, her demeanor changed, she was now alert. Focusing on the task the silver blonde had given to her, she had no time to wonder. She focused her energy. A door began to crack open at the end of the hall. Rena walked towards the open door, knowing that she probably shouldn't, her curiosity was getting to her again.

"Hello?" she asked as she approached the door. She saw nothing but darkness. As the thought came to her, Rena remembered she had some matches she found while traveling in Crossing Hollow. For some inexplicable reason, she was so grateful that she had found them. She lit up the lantern located next to the door. Although lit, the darkness still had a hold, forming shadows around the light that danced on the walls. There was something that Rena was feeling, a feeling that she herself was afraid of because it was causing her heart to feel fear. The shadows from the wall crept slowly into a figure which then took form.

_It's the same figure as before in the woods. _

The atmosphere was dead silent. The figure was now taking a new shape. Molding its darkness into flesh; growing skin, eyes, hair, and many traits to that of a human. Of course with the room being so dark Rena only saw it change instantaneously into a human. A feeling of shock and confusion came over her face, and that's when her key-blade appeared in her hand. Rena's eyes were widened but she her face was now in a form of concentration, her teeth clenched.

The figure standing in front of her was smiling eerily. Rena was having trouble trying to figure out exactly what gender the creature is. A part of the head was shaved and the hair was longer in the front than in the back, and messy too. The eyes of the creature were glowing bright grey. It wore nothing but the colors of black and grey. Rena could tell that this was no ordinary darkness, and for it to take form is even more troublesome. With a swish of the creature's hand it summoned a creature of its own.

"You will suffer" the creatures voice spoke. Rena could hear the distinctness in the creature's voice. She knew now it was a girl. The girl didn't take her eyes off of Rena, until, she vanished swishing a black shroud over her being disappearing completely.

Rena had to act fast, the creatures the girl had summoned were starting to slither towards her feet. In an attempt to dodge them Rena attempted to jump to the other side of the creatures, when she realized she felt like she was gliding on air as she jumped. It was a perfect and soft landing. She did not fully touch the ground though she was away from the floor inches away.

_I'm really floating. This feeling, this sensation. . . _

It felt too real she thought, and then she realized a second time, that what has happened is real. The slithering black things were now quicker. Rena acted quickly to slay them, and with a swipe at the torso she was able to hit both of them causing them to hit the wall and disappear into dust. It was time for the key-blade wielder to get back to her trainer. Rena was sure he wanted to hear the news she had. She was actually anxious. The experience was a bit frightening for her, and upsetting.

The look on Rex's face washed over with excitement as he ran over to his friend, but that changed when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her. The silver blonde took notice of Rena's injuries.

"Rena, are you, alright?" spoke the brown haired boy. Rex was sincere.

_You can't cry. You WONT cry. . . _

Trying to show her trainer she had won the battle, the silver blonde knew something was wrong. He went towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rena, you can cry" he spoke gently. His feelings turned to sympathy, as if, a feeling of regret was washing over him, but at the same time, it was something she had to overcome; she had to master it.

But even though she won the battle she felt defeated inside. Rena grabbed the silver blonde in a need for a hug, while sobbing. The trainer accepted how Rena felt, giving her the comfort she rightfully deserved.

"You're a natural now" Spoke the blonde. Enthusiasm lit Rena's face up. It had been nearly three months since she has gotten use to fighting the darkness, but that girl, she still thinks about her. Rena could still see the face the girl wore, expressionless and almost zombie like. This darkness surely was scary, and worse, it took on the shape of what looked to be an innocent little girl. Only negativity was what Rena sensed from her. She keeps the memory back in her mind. She cannot forget it. Not now, and not ever. She knew that she would have to defeat the girl eventually. So there was no sense forgetting her face at least.

"You are ready to move on to the next part of your journey" Spoke the silver blonde.

"Thank you for teaching me everything. I feel more confident now than when I first showed up" Rena spoke with a little side laugh at the end. Rex was beside her. It made him happy to see her smile which made him smile. They both waved towards the trainer. As Rena started walking she couldn't help but run towards her trainer in an embrace for a hug. He was a new edition to her heart, and maybe it was the part of Namine` that made her cry, not wanting to leave him.

"I hope to see you again Roxas".

"We will meet again soon, don't worry Rena. You can fight on your own now, I have trained you well my pupil. Please, be safe, and make sure to look out for yourself and Rex". Roxas smiled at her and both embraced in a hug.

_Kairi, thank you for sending her to me. It was a pleasure getting to see her. And you were right she looks like Namine. I wish I could see you and the others; soon very soon. _

He looked at the sun setting from the castle Rena had went to; he smiled. There in his heart, he sensed hope. It brought Roxas joy in his age. A tear dropped from his face for the first time in a long time.


End file.
